Powers of the sun
by danilovesglee
Summary: It happened to her when She was sleeping, a shock awakened her as the light came through her room. It happened to him when he was at a game, he collapsed onto the field making the coach tell him to go change. Somethings after them and maybe Santana.
1. Chapter 1

__**Thanks for waiting patiently well sort of *clears throat* Diana, Jasmine. Ok so I hope you liek it!**

_**Powers of the sun**_

She was twelve when it happened. She was sleeping when she was awakened by a shock in her right arm right below her shoulder. It didn't hurt, it felt thrilling, giving her a rush of adrenaline making her feel alive. There was a blue almost white light shining through her window, becoming bigger as it came closer. It called to her, making her walk over to the window and opening it. A figure came into view, a girl, not young but not old either. She didn't scream, she felt safe.

"Come with me Rachel, I need to explain." The woman said in an angelic voice. The glow of light surrounding her.

"But my dads." is all she could choke out. She was mesmerized.

"You'll be back. Come on now, we can't keep the others waiting." She said with a dreamy voice.

"Okay." Rachel says. Before she knows it she's up in the air flying through the clouds.

She meets Kurt and a girl named Santana. Rachel has seen them around school, in some of her classes. They've never talked. They're all in different social circles, even if they are twelve. Kurt doesn't have many friends but he's in the theatre club while Santana is one of the prettiest girls in her grade if not in the school, she has lots of friends and is preparing to be a cheerleader.

"You'll be together forever, well almost." The women's voice says

"You have been chosen to help our world be better, there's four of you, the fourth has not been found yet. You shall commence all your missions when you turn 15, it can happen at anytime, anywhere an you must go and do your duty." Rachel looked at Kurt and Santana, the looks on their faces were confused and maybe even scared.

"No one can know about you, stay far away from each other at school do not mingle together."

She finished handed us a booklet and sent home to bed, before we could officially exit the white room Santana spoke up.

"If you need us in two years why did you bring us now?"

"Training my dear, I will send for you twice a month every year until the day you begin." was all she said before she turned around and disappeared.

It happened to him when he was fifteen. He was playing football when a shock ran through his leg making him collapse on the field. When Coach Beiste told him to go to the locker rooms and freshen up a light guided him into a secluded corner of the room. A woman appeared in front of him and looked him up and down a smile tugging at her mouth. She told him they had to leave and go to a "secret place" she used a snarky tone. He didn't really understand what was going on but as soon as he voiced his question he was in the air, his arms and legs flailing and he thought if his screams could be heard on the other side of the world. The woman didn't seem to care as she watched him suffer. Suddenly everything stopped and be found himself alone in a pale white room with stainless steal shelves lining the walls holding what looked like weapons and some sort of liquid. Glass jars with substances that he didn't recognize. A stainless steal table was in the middle of the room with papers all over it.

"So, Finn." The woman said.

"Ms-" A girl came in through a sliding door numbered "1"

"Santana!" The girl said. Rachel he thinks, he's seen her around school. The woman he's looking at now is not Santana, he knows Santana she's a Cheerios.

"Oh hey Rach!" The woman says shifting into the girl he knows as Santana She's not wearing a Cheerios uniform, it's more like a dark blue red rimmed stuck to the skin suite. All of the sudden Rachel isn't wearing her little skirts that leave little to the imagination; she's also wearing a dark blue suite.

"How could you! Jesse is going to freak and don't even get me started in S-" She doesn't get to finish.

"Woah, woah Rachel calm down before you blow the kids head off." Santana says. I look over at Rachel and her eyes are glowing red her hair turning red. He didn't want his head blown off. He also didn't know how Rachel had changed so fast or how Santana could be to people at the same time.

"Explain." Rachel snapped.

"I overheard S-"

"Shh!" Rachel said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I overheard the great lady talking to Jesse about how they have found the new kid, so I snooped and found his name in the computer, it described him and everything I knew who he was so I decided to bring him." Santana finished looking at Rachel like she was a genius.

"Well." Rachel marvelled "I guess it's okay."

"Umm, San?" Rachel asked

"Yeah?"

"Does he talk? He's stolid." Rachel says her hair now back to the normal auburn Colour.

He's really confused and maybe he should say something.

"what?"

"He talks!" Santana says laughing.

Rachel sighs "Stolid means passive or unemotional." she tells him.

"Oh, what is this I-" Finn is actually so confused he thinks Rachel's hot though.

"It will all become clear to you when S- the great lady explains." she says walking over to door number two and pressing numbers on the dial pad. "Oh, and thank you." She says.

"For what?" He asks. Could this get anymore confusing?

"For calling me hot, damn!" what? Did he say that out loud? She couldn't have heard him. Santana gives him a nasty look and proceeds to walk over to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Santan-na says.

"Kurt locked us out." Kurt? As in his new step brother? Or well soon to be?

"No problem babe I'll under and unlock it."

"No offence Santana, but you're not that thin." He snapped at her. He was really not in the mood for her glares.

"oh shut up Finn!" she yells before she disappears into nothing, he looks down at the floor and sees that she's a clear moving blob thing. She swiftly moves under the door, Finn doesn't know what to do, he's stunned. What the hell are they?

"we've been chosen to help Finn, you'll get used to this." the door opens and Rachel leads him into a room that isn't much different from the other but this one has computer screams everywhere, a giant TV and a wall replaced by a window. He can see everything from there and from the looks of it no one can see in.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asks walking up to Rachel and I giving me a once over.

"He's the last one of us, he's been found." Rachel says.

"My soon to be stepbrother? Really?" is all Kurt says looking at him and going back to his spot on the couch.

"Why did it find him so late?" Asked Santana

"I don't know, he might just be getting his powers, we'll have to ask her." Rachel moves over to a table grabs a water bottle and heads over back to Finn.

"Come on Finn." she says taking a hold of his hand, he feels a schlock go through his body, it increases when it reaches the spot on his leg leaving where a little symbol has started to form, leaving a slight tingle.

"I felt it too" he hears Rachel's voice in his head. Then he hears someone else's voice "Rachel's mine." Is all it says before Rachel's yelling someone's name.

"Jasmine!"

**Danilovesglee**


	2. Training

_**Training**_

"Jasmine!"

"Rachel!" The girl known as Jasmine slid through door number three.

"We found him." Rachel said pointing at Finn.

"Oh wow, that's Finn Hudson. Diana is going to love this."

"No, remember you can't tell anyone." Rachel warned.

"Don't worry! I know." Jasmine walked over to Finn and examined him. Finn stiffened and looked at the floor.

"Wait, how is he here? My mom doesn't even know." She asked licking her lips after looking at him.

"San brought him."

"Smart Santana, what if my mom kills you?" oh okay. Now they start talking about Killing. No big deal

"Your mom needs me, she wouldn't." Santana glared at Jasmine which gave Finn the feeling they didn't get along.

"Where is Diana?" Kurt asked.

"Sleeping probably or controlling her little club of "I'm addicted to Finn Hudson's Dick" crazy ass girls." Santana snarled

Wait, there's a club for that?

"Shut up Santana, no one likes you anyways." Jasmine snapped

"Jasmine, Santana, don't make me fire your heads off." Rachel warned.

"Rachel's my best friend Jasmoo, she obviously likes me."

"GUYS!" Rachel's voice blew out and he was sure people could here her outside.

"We have to get Finn oriented, get him through the day of full on power development! You guys need to set your differences aside and help!" Finn could see her eyes turning red again, Finn is loosing feeling in his hand and thats when he remembers that Rachel's still holding onto him.

"Rachel, you're kind of hurting me." Rachel looked at him and then at his hand.

"oh! Finn I'm so sorry! Good thing I don't have super strength." she said smiling.

"right..." He was mesmerized by her smile.

"Yo sandbags!" Santan-na yelled at him.

"what?" He snapped.

"let's go train." Santana strutted towards a red door and speaking into an intercom.

"Curly haired clown! Let me in, it's my training time."

"Santana! Don't call Jesse a clown." Jasmine spoke up disappearing from the spot in front of him and appearing right beside Santana.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and open the door Jasmoo." Jasmine looked pissed, her eyes started turning black and Santana started screaming.

"I'm sorry! Jasmine please! It hurts!" Santana screeched pulling her hands into her head. Falling to the floor.

One second Rachel's holding my hand and the next she has Jasmine pushed up against the wall eyes wide and red her hair Flaming.

"JASMINE STOP!" If it's possible her voice Is louder than it was when she told them both to stop.

"What's going in here?" a silky smooth voice asked from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a middle aged lady, she was glowing. She eyed Finn then looked behind him.

"Jasmine, darling may I ask why you are here?"

"uh-Mom I-I just want to train." Jasmine walked forward over to her mother.

"It's dangerous, you are dangerous. You don't know how to control yourself." The lady said walking over to Rachel.

"I know mom." Jasmine walked over to a door labeled A1 and walked right through it.

"I hate how she can just walk through things." Santana said

"Santana I'm going to suspend your powers."

"What! Why?" Santana snapped and walked over to her."

"I'm sorry but you broke the rules bringing him here."

"Shelby! I knew! You knew! It's not like I brought a total stranger!"Santana blew up.

"Rachel, Finn, go train."

"Yes Shelby." Rachel Said pulling him over to the door labeled B4.

"Alright Finn, we have to find your strength to develop your powers faster." This was getting harder by the second.

"Uh-what?" he said dumbly.

"Let me demonstrate." She walked over to a glass wall.

"Here you can see how I start melting the glass." She fixes her vision on the glass and after a few seconds it starts turning red and dissolving. "see? Now watch me as I run ten laps around the field in less than five seconds." she takes off in a blur running around the field, he can barely make her out, he's still confused as why he's here. Suddenly she's right in front of him smiling. He thinks he feels his heart flutter and maybe she heard him because she's blushing.

"Your turn!" She takes his hand and leads him over to a station where weights are set up.

"You lift these to be fit for football right?" she's asking him to actually talk and he hasn't really done much of it so he braces himself, he doesn't want to have word vomit.

"Yeah, all the time." That was easy.

"Well try them now and we'll move on to the heavier stuff later."

"Wait why?" He asks dumbly.

"We need to see if you have super strength silly!" She was cute when she smiled like that.

"Thanks." she giggled "Now get going." He really needed to learn to not think around her. He walked over to some weights that he knew he could lift and started. What was the point of this anyways?

"That's good Finn! Why don't you try and lift that fridge?" Fridge? She can't be serious.

"I am. Go on." Well shit.

"Rachel I'm not strong enough to carry a fridge."

"Concentrate all your strength in the moment and you'll be able too." He sighed. Whatever he just needed to prove to her that he couldn't do it, the only way to do that was by trying to lift the fridge and maybe then he could go home. He walked over to the stainless steal fridge and tool s deep breath before putting his arms around it and lifting the fridge off the ground.

"See? I can't lift the fr-" He froze when he saw Rachel's smiling face and realized as he looked at his arms that he had carried the fridge.

"Woah." What was wrong with him?

"Good job Finn! Is it heavy? If its not you should try only one arm." Rachel said clapping her hands slightly.

"No it really isn't heavy." He lets go of the fridge leaving only one hand on it holding it above his head.

"Yay! Now we have to see if you have super speed, we know you have super strength." He put the fridge down completely walking over to Rachel. He didn't even have a trace of sweat. He felt like he had been laying down playing video games.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why now? Why can I lift super heavy things today? Why couldn't I do that yesterday?"

"You're a late bloomer Finn." Finn arched an eyebrow at her.

"No, not that kind of late bloomer-well I wouldn't know but-I your powers decide to come in today and if Santana hadn't gone to get you, you would've caused a big riot at school." She explained nervously.

"When you first saw me you weren't happy though, how do you know all of this now?"

"Oh! I can hear what Shelby's saying to Santana." She said simply like it wasn't a big deal to eavesdrop on someone's conversation.

"Can I do that too?" He asked because honestly it would be pretty cool.

"We'll have to find out." Rachel walked down a path that was surrounded By water.

"Why's there a random small lake-river thing in the middle of the room?"

"That's for Kurt and Jasmine to practice freezing things."

"Freezing wow." They walked farther into the room and Finn heard grunting coming through a door.

"What's that?" He asked Rachel who was opening the dial pad.

"You'll see." She said punching in some numbers. "Oh, the code is 42A6." The door slides open and they walk into a red room that was way too hot for his taste.

"Four stands for the four of us, main alliance, which I don't think makes sense because Jasmine is really strong so it should be five." She pauses taking a breath then continuing. "Two stands for Jasmine being our right hand, pretty much and A6 stands for the door." she says pointing behind us at the door number. "so really all you need to remember is four-two."

"Cool, what are we doing in here?"

"We're going to see if you can run fifty laps in under 10 seconds while in extreme heat." Great he's going to die of heat stroke.

A girl walks through a door hair in a tight pony tail wearing the same thing as Rachel except black. You can tell she's been working because she's sweating and her chest is heaving.

"This is Diana." Rachel says smiling at Diana. Wait. Isn't this the girl Santana said was addicted to his dick.

"Damn, Finn Hudson." Diana says giving him a seducing grin licking her lips.

**I know its not long, but I'm just trying to inbtroduce everything and get confusion out of the way so I can get to the actual plot.**

**Danilovesglee**


	3. Round and Round

**Sorry I've taken so long to update this! really! wel here you go!**

**_Round and round_**

Well the girl that was standing in front of him was undressing him with her eyes, licking her lips repeatedly.

"Uh-hi." He waved to the girl named Diana.

"Don't be so shy quarterback!" Diana giggled. Was she going to kill him or something? Calm down Finn, she's a girl.

"Stop being so sexist Finn!" Rachel scolded

"Alright Rachel! Where do you want me to start with him?" Rachel took his hand and pulled him over to a start point.

"No, you're crazy! This start point is too dangerous! He'll die." Diana spoke urgently.

"Diana, trust me. He can do it." Rachel reassured.

"I don't want to die." Finn spoke up.

"I don't want you to die before I get in your pan-..." Diana trailed off.

"What?" did he hear that right?

"Nothing." Well this is awkward.

"Have him start here, I need to go help Santana, Jasmine's trying to kill her again." Rachel started moving over to the door, before she could leave he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait, you're leaving me with her? Here? Alone? Have you not seen the way she looks at me?" He said panicked.

"Finn you'll be fine. She won't do anything and she has no powers!" Well that made it a bit better.

"Just, can you come back fast?" his voice web from panicked to childish. Oh the things she did to him, they had only just met though.

"Why?"

"I kind of feel safe with you around." he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I'll be back promise." Great, but she was still leaving him with Diana. Before he knew it the door had slid open and Rachel had disappeared.

"Okay, Finn. Let's start here. If you die blame Rachel."

"What's so bad about this? It's only running."

"Yeah well, it's a long run, see this thing here?" She said pointing at a button. I nodded. "When I press this button the whole arena starts moving. You have to run so many laps for it to stop, I just don't think you can do it." Who does she think he is? He's not a lanky computer nerd. He's the quarterback of the football team. He can run.

"I'll run forty laps in a minute." He says firmly.

"You're kidding."

"Do it." I say getting on the platform.

"Fine." she says as she dials some numbers and pushes the button.

The walls start spinning making him lose focus the floor isn't moving yet so he has a few seconds maybe minutes to make his head stop spinning.

"It'll start soon." Diana's voice flows through the loud roar of the machine. He nods, not knowing if she could see it or not.

Suddenly the floor started shifting under him until it moved at full speed. He was running, moving against the floor, the thing is he was running the opposite way as fast as he could, if his muscles decided to give out he would go flying back and hit the barrier. The impact would most likely kill him or leave him paralyzed. Why hadn't Diana told him this? All his information was coming from Rachel's sweet soothing voice in his head telling him to keep running, to not give up, that he was doing amazing. God could he already have such deep feelings for her? He thinks so because he's going to finish this for her. He doesn't know how many laps he's done already but he should have done more than ten, that's what he knows. This minute is the longest of his life. He can feel the heat increasing. The heat Rachel and Diana were talking about, dying of heat stroke, dying from smashing into the barrier. His life was at risk.

"STOP IT!" He heard someone's voice. Maybe he was developing super hearing. He couldn't make out who's shrill scream it was, he hopes it's Rachel.

"Look at the screen Diana! He's giving out, his muscles are giving out on him! How could you do this? It's so irresponsible of you! He's just a beginner." He heard it. It wasn't Rachel.

'Finn, don't give, I believe in you. You can do it. Only a few more to go.' Rachel, his angel. He was doing this for her. He doesn't feel his muscles giving out, he doesn't even feel breathless. Maybe he could do this. Rachel had said only a few more. He wondered who's voice that had been. The one that was scolding Diana. It could be Shelby, but her voice was much smoother. Maybe Santana, no she would laugh. What was that other girls name? Jessica? Something like that. Suddenly the platform stops and he feels dizzy at first then it waved off with relief. He ran off the platform his legs wobbly, he stables himself and sees Rachel walking towards him.

"You did it! I knew you could, I was scare though I really didn't want you to die." she babbled quickly.

"I didn't want to die either." He added. He looked over to where Diana and Jessica? No, whatever. They were standing there arguing and Jessica's eyes were turning black again. 'Finn it's Jasmine.' Rachel's voice said in his head. Without knowing he sped over to Diana and Jasmine ending up in between them.

"I'm fine. You guys should really stop, specially you Diana, Jasmine looks like she wants you dead."

Diana was speechless. She stood there mouth agape. While Jasmine looked smug.

"You should really watch out Di, you never know when I might snap and think you're Santana."

"Who told you I have no powers?" Diana said dejectedly.

"Rachel." Diana's gaze snapped to Rachel.

"With your crazy mind reading skills?" It was directed at Rachel, Diana's voice seemed to have a bit of jealousy in it.

"Yes." Was the only thing Rachel said starting to walk away.

"Just like that!" Jasmine yelled walking after Rachel.

"Let the games begin then!" Diana yelled after them.

"What games?" He asked.

"The games for you." She said looking at him.

"What?"

"You'll see, Rachel's my friend but what she did crossed the line."

"What did she do?" He was really confused, it's his first day here he doesn't understand these rules.

"She told you." He's pretty sure he's missing out on some bug detail of this fight in between them. He was also sure it wasn't going to be pretty, as Diana's scowl turned into a fox like smile her eyes sparkling with some deep secret. Yeah He was in trouble.

**I know, I know you're thinking "What!" But I promise next chapter is like "WOAH!"**

**This chapter is dedicated to my #1 Fan Diana and my lover Jasmine. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Danilovesglee**


	4. A little trick

_**A little trick**_

She couldn't believe Diana, the nerve she had challenging her when she knew she didn't have powers and that Rachel could kill her with a snap of her finger. Damn her. It was over something a boy! When they first met they had hit it off right away, Diana being Jasmine's best friend and Jasmine having be friend Rachel. They had promised each other that they would never let anything come between them. Specially a boy. God! How could she be as stupid to accept a challenge. She'll kill Diana. She can't, she'll let Diana shoot her before she kills Her. It's not happening. She loves Diana, sometimes more than Santana. Oh no, Santana couldn't find out about this. If she did she would make sure to kill Diana herself, Santana has always been very protective over her.

Rachel quickly pulls out her phone And types out a message to Jasmine. 'Whatever you do, don't tell Santana.' She waited for a response, that came just as fast.

'Yeah I won't tell Santana you're planning to kill my best friend.' it said Rachel frowned and typed out another message.

'Why didn't you choose to be on her side then?'

'Reasons.' Was all it said, Rachel sighed and put her phone away.

Whatever those reasons were Rachel didn't have time for that now, she had to meet up with Mr. St James.

She typed in the code and the door slid open letting her in. When she scanned her finger for the office door to open it greeted her with a 'Welcome Rachel Berry.' in a robotic voice. She didn't say anything, the machine wouldn't respond it was just for Jesse to know that she had arrived.

"Rachel!" Jesse walked over to her handing her a bottle of elixir.

She took it eyeing the clear bubbly substance that 'apparently' put up a wall in her head so no one from the rival alliance could read her thoughts.

"Thank you, who else are you giving this to?" she asked sweetly.

"Only Santana and Kurt." He said going behind his desk.

"Why not Jasmine?"

"Jasmine puts up her own barrier."

"Diana?"

"Mortal."

"Finn?"

"Finn?" Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked up at Rachel.

"He's training, he's stronger."

"I'll have to call him in." He nodded, Rachel turned away to look out of the headquarters windows missing the smile that appeared on Jesse's face.

"Well I better go." Rachel said moving towards the door. "I'll see you around, I have school." Jesse nodded again and waved bye at Rachel.

"Diana!" Jasmine yelled after her friend. The school halls were packed making it harder to reach her friend.

"Diana! Seriously!" Diana stopped in her tracks whipping her head around, her brunette hair hitting Jasmine's face.

"What!" She yelled. Jasmine had never heard her scream like that, and she had known her since they were born.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I took Rachel's side, she was right though! What you did was wrong and the challenge? Are you crazy? She'll kill you!" Jasmine stopped out of breath, her chest heaving.

"I can do this Jasmine, I can finally prove myself! Be somebody important and not just some stupid computer prop! Why did you choose her side?" Diana's green eyes burned with fury.

"Reasons, listen you can't do this you'll get hurt or die, Diana please. Rachel can't turn the challenge down because she was challenged, she doesn't want to do it." Jasmine finished her brown eyes glazing over.

"What reasons?" Diana asked.

"It's not important."

"It obviously is since you took her side!"

"Stop."

"I know why." Diana said making Jasmine start to walk away.

"It's because she's your SISTER! Your mom was such a slut back then and she had both of you! But instead of keeping you together she gave her away and kept you because you're a dangerous animal!" Jasmine turned around, the halls were empty now no one in sight. Nothing to stop Jasmine. Her super speed took over and she had Diana pinned up against the wall in less then two seconds.

"Yeah maybe I'm a dangerous animal like you claim, maybe what my mom did was wrong, but you know what? At least I fit in somewhere! Unlike you! You know, no powers and all." Jasmine let go of Diana's throat and sped away out of sight.

"We'll see." Diana said walking to her next class. Rachel needs a distraction. She'll get one. The distractions name? Finn.

"It's not working I can still read your thoughts. Drink more." Rachel demanded. Finn took the bottle of the sickly sweet liquid and drank the rest that was remaining in the bottle.

"Now?" Finn asked looking over to Rachel.

"Hold on." Rachel could see was thinking to some extent, 'does it work', 'it taste horrible.' that's, nothing else. It was working.

"It's working! Now just be sure to drink half a bottle everyday."

"Gross, but yeah sure." Finn added.

"How's training?" Rachel asked nicely.

"Its fine, Diana actually isn't that creepy or scary anymore." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah Diana's great, too bad about the challenge." Finn looked into her eyes searching for anything sarcastic, she meant what she was saying.

"I'll be rooting for you." Finn said a smile on his face.

"I'm not doing it you know."

"doing what?" He asked.

"fighting. I'm letting her win." Finn's face grew with worry.

"No, you can't do that. You'll get hurt, or she'll kill you." His voice getting higher with each word.

"I don't think she'll kill me, we've been friends for forever, I know I wouldn't kill her. I love her."

"You're amazing you know that?" She blushed.

"Thanks Finn, you're not so bad yourself."

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked warmly.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you spend so much time in here?"

"I feel safe, wanted, and helpful, I fit in." it's the first time she's admitted it to anyone. It's true, she hangs out with Mercedes and even if Shelby said not to talk to the alliance outside the headquarters, they do. She hangs with Kurt, Santana a girl named Tina and Brittany. They're all in Glee club together and that's the only other place where she feels safe.

"Why do you come here? I mean I would think that a popular guy like you would come here only when he's needed." Rachel said with a smirk in her face.

"Uh- I like training. It's important." She couldn't read his thoughts right? Because the reason he's around so much is her.

"Yeah it is important. Well I should go! I have to meet up with Puck." She stood up and walked towards the sliding doors that led outside.

Wait what? Puck? His best friend Puck? Why's she hanging around with him?

"Why! I-I mean why?" He asked covering up.

"History project." oh thank god. What? He didn't need his best friend to try and get with Rachel.

"Finn!" He turned around and saw Diana coming towards him.

"Hey Di, what's up?" He asked her, Diana seemed distracted looking around for someone.

When she located what she was looking for she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm good, I need something from you."

"What is it?" He looked at her as she leaned in and hooked her arm around his neck.

"This." She said leaning in completely and locking her lips with his. He was surprised ad didn't know what to do. He just let her kiss him. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Wow, that was great! Thanks!" She said walking away. What the hell just happened? He turned around and saw a petite brunette with deep brown eyes that he could get lost in staring at him.

"Rachel." He whispered as she walked past him and ignored him.

"Great."

**I know quick update, its for Jasmine. I promised her.**

**The scene with Rachel and Jesse is VERY important, remember that. You'll need it.**

**Danilovesglee**


	5. Out of Control

_**Out of control**_

"I can't do it." Rachel said to Jasmine.

"I don't want you to do it." Jasmine said handing Rachel her Tracker.

"Convince her that it's a bad idea." Rachel pinned the tracker on the inside of her coat.

"I tried, she's stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Rachel turned around and hugged Jasmine.

"I love you, and no matter what don't get involved." Jasmine nodded.

"I'll try." Rachel's face changes to a serious one.

"Jasmine no, you can't okay? You can't get in there."

"Because I'm dangerous and might kill someone, yeah I know."

"You'll get a hang of your powers, promise." Rachel took a deep breath and started for the door that lead to the arena.

"Let's do this."

They're standing in the arena, everyone watching them, except for Santana, no one had told her, even Shelby was there. Rachel's standing on one side and Diana on the other leaving a gap between them.

Diana's face is emotionless. Fingers moving at her side clutching the knife. Rachel's is worried. Feet moving back and forth against the dirt ground. She has no weapons. She can hurt Diana just by putting pressure in her head, and since she has no resistance she'll die in a snap.

"Ready?" Jesse screams from outside the fenced up circle.

"Yes." Rachel whispers barely audible.

"Yeah." Diana says louder.

"Alright! Go!"

Diana rushes over farther away from Rachel. Like that could stop Rachel from getting to her faster.

Rachel stays rooted to her spot not moving. Just looking for anything Diana might do. Diana lunges for Rachel and before she can reach her Rachel's on the other side, it continues like that for a while. Rachel just moving from side to side while Diana tries to get to her.

"Do something Rachel!" She yelled

"I'm not going to hurt you! You're one of my best friends." Rachel responded moving away again.

"I kissed the guy you like!" Diana said, Rachel's face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong with you."

"I want to be like you! I want powers." Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Why would you want to be like us? You're normal!" Diana rushed for Rachel again.

"I don't fit in anywhere!" Diana said as Rachel moved away. Diana's hand slipped into her pocket and took out a round object.

"What is that?" Rachel asked eyeing the object.

"The thing that's helping me win." She said throwing the round thing towards Rachel. Rachel felt dizzy she tried to move but she couldn't her feet were stuck to the floor, no they weren't she just couldn't control them, her head isn't working and her eyes were going blurry.

"What-I" She couldn't speak. Diana threw the knife she had in her hand towards Rachel and gasped.

Rachel felt a sharp jab in her stomach, it didn't hurt she was numb. She heard people screaming around her.

"NOOOOO!" That was Santana. What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here. Why was the world going black?

"Rachel, Rachel!" Santana said rushing over to her tears in her eyes. Finn running up behind her.

"YOU!" Santana exploded throwing Diana on the floor and landing on top of her, her tear filled eyes turning black.

"I'm sorry I-I don't know what happened! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Diana shrieked tears of her own in her eyes.

"Santana get off her." Shelby Said calmly.

"My best friend is dying because of her and you're telling me to calm down! Fuck that!" Santana yelled as Jasmine pulled her off of Diana.

"Can everyone stop fighting! Let's try and help Rachel!" Finn yelled frantically. Santana was at Rachel's side again taking her hand.

"Stay awake Rachel. Please don't leave me." Finn eyed Santana suspiciously, he had never seen her like this. Was Santana in love with Rachel?

"I'm trying San, I just feel week, my healing isn't working, none if my powers are." For being on the edge of death she could talk a lot.

"I'll heal you." Santana said pressing a hand to Rachel's head. Before Santana could transfer her power Rachel moved her hand away.

"N-no, you'll get weaker too." Santana looked at Finn and they nodded in synchronization.

They took both their hands and put in all their energy into healing Rachel. Finn had never done something like this, but it's like he was born to do all this.

Rachel's wound on her stomach started closing slowly her hair burning into flames, her eyes going red. She flew up and was in front of Diana in seconds.

"I thought we were friends! I wasn't going to hurt you! I guess you'll do anything to be accepted right?" Rachel flared.

"Rachel no! I don't know what happened! I wasn't planning on hurting you, it's like something took over my body." Diana said tears in her cat-like eyes.

"Come on Rach." Finn said taking her hand.

"YOU! You don't touch me! I-I I don't want to talk to you. Ever." Rachel Said pushing Finn away and Speeding away Santana and Jasmine on her tail.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Diana said looking at the ground.

"I-I have to go." Finn said in a soft heart broken voice. Leaving Diana standing there with Shelby.

"Come on Di, let's go train Kurt." Shelby's silky smooth voice said taking Diana's hand and heading for the training arena. All of them missing Jesse's devilish smile.

"Perfect."

History is the worst class in the history of history classes. It's so boring. He hate how they make you learn all this stuff even if you're not going to work in that industry. Stupid. Finn was also in a sour mood because a certain brunette still hadn't talked to him since the Kiss debacle. He missed talking to her. Yesterday he stopped by at the headquarters before heading home and he walked in in her and Jesse being all cute and laughing and fuck it was gross. He knew she was doing it in purpose he could tell. Plus Jesse was three years older then her. When he saw them he sled out of the room with his new found powers and drove home trying to forget Rachel and Jesse and Ew. He thinks he's in love with her. Really. It happened so fast and now it's all down the fucking drain because if Diana and her kiss. Speaking of Diana, she hadn't showed up for training and she was rarely seen in the office. No one spoke of what happened and Rachel was still not speaking to Diana. Jasmine hadn't talked to any of them and well Santana? She was trying not to kill anyone.

Kurt was pretty much passive. Being busy with his new love interest. He trained everyday though.

"Mr. Hudson, will you like to tells us what Eleanor Roosevelt did?"

The teacher asked him.

"I don't know." Was his honest reply.

"Pay attention." Ms Fehres snapped.

The bell rang just then and He walked out of class ready to tackle Rachel to the floor if it would make her listen.

He walked over to where she was standing, locker open and books in hand.

"Before you slam your locker and storm off I need you to listen." He said bluntly. He was done with the stupid small talk.

"I'll be late for class." Was her court response.

"It's lunch." Ha! He got her. "Listen we really need to talk about what happened between us and Diana." Rachel turned towards him eyes burning.

"Nothing happened between us. You and Diana can do anything. We aren't together, it really doesn't matter. Good bye." She said turning away and stalking off.

"Well fuck." He said to himself. That didn't turn out like he was expecting it too.

"I know we haven't talked but we need to get past this and talk to Diana about what the hell happened out there." Jasmine said, being her insightful self.

"I guess you're right." Rachel Said sighing. "Come on San lets go find Diana."

"Ah no, there is no way I'm walking into a room full of 'I want to suck on Finn Hudson' girls." Santana said a terrified look on her face.

"It'll be fine." Rachel said taking her hand. "Please? For me?" Rachel gave her a puppy eyed look and Santana caved.

"O-okay." Santana said nervously. Jasmine eyeing her.

They Speeded for the room where they would find Diana, since no one was in the corridor it was easier. They came to a stop at a red door and Rachel swiftly knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and a young girl let them walk in.

"Hi! I'm Jamie. Welcome." She said happily.

"Hi I'm Rachel is Diana here?" The girl nodded "Yup! She's right over there with Liam. He's my brother." she said pointing at a tan muscular boy with shaggy dark hair. That had been caught staring at Jasmine. Rachel turned around and gave Jasmine a cheeky smile whispering 'nice' making Jasmine blush.

"Yo, I wanna have Finn Hudson for supper come here." Santana demanded pointing a finger at Diana. She gently stood up off Te chair and followed The girls outside closing the door.

"Look Diana, we want to know what happened. I miss you." Rachel said

"I don't know what happened, I lost control. All I can say is that wasn't me. I'm really sorry. I miss you too." Rachel smiled making Diana smile while Jasmine clapped her hands.

"Are we friends again?" Diana said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to figure out what happened in there." Rachel smiled and hugged Diana. Making Santana roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna join so." Jasmine said putting her arms around both Diana and Rachel.

"come on San." Rachel waves a hand at her. Santana huffed and begrudgingly made her way into the triangle of friends. They all pulled away and Diana eyed Jasmine.

"By the way, that guy Liam seemed very interested in you." Jasmine blushes and giggled.

"Shut up, it's not happening."

"that's right Jasmoo." Santana said running from Jasmine.

"Shut up Satan! I'll rip your head off." She yelled after her.

"Yeah, everything is back to normal." Diana and Rachel said at the same time linking arms and walking slowly after the girls that had disappeared long ago down the hall.

"wait, what about your Finn club?"

"I'll leave it to Jamie." Diana giggled.

"Nothing happened between me and Finn, I kissed him to throw you off, that's it. He likes you."

Rachel sighed for what seemed like the 50th time.

"I'll talk to him if that's what you're suggesting. Nothing's happening."

"It will!" I've seen the way he looks at you, that boys in deep." Rachel blushed as they continued to walk away. Not noticing Jesse, Jamie and Liam standing behind them with recording devices.

**Remember the bubbly substance Jesse's giving everybody except Diana? You'll see why.**

**Short chapter I know.**

**Le bye**

**Danilovesglee**

**Ps. I'm going away on the weekend so I'll update on Tuesday after Glee.**

**Also tonights TCS! OMFG! I'm crying, my favorite character isn't dead anymore. Sorry if I spoiled it.**


	6. Unexpected

**Just for Jasmine... I wasn't going to update today but Jazzy needed cheering up.**

_**Unexpected**_

He drew out a heavy breath pulling off his shirt making his muscles stretch out his defined stomach showing off his six pack. He quickly glided over to the bench were he took out his water bottle drinking deeply draining the bottle out in seconds.

"If you drink that much you'll get bloated." His sister said walking into the room.

"I'm water Jamie, it doesn't do anything to me." Liam spoke smoothly.

"I'm Fire and you don't see me drinking Lava." She slithered

"Why are you such a creep? I'm part human too, I drink water like everyone else. Well except for you."

"My powers aren't fully developed that's why when I drink water it puts out my fire."

"You've been saying the same thing for years, juts realize you aren't getting any stronger."

"I'm getting all my powers back. I'll get them back." Jamie said throwing a flame at her brothers face which he quickly put out.

"Because of Rachel? She's stronger than you. Se won't give up her powers without a fight."

"Which is why we need Jasmine."

"What are you going to do? Jasmine won't hurt Rachel."

"Of course not! That's why we find Jasmine's weakness!" Jamie giggled tossing fireballs into the pool full of water.

"How are you going to do that?" Liam said lifting the water from the pool and throwing it at his sister. Soaking her. Jamie frowned drying up immediately

"Well big brother, I need you." He walked over to Jamie. Reading her thoughts.

"No. No Jamie I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on! It'll be fine and maybe she'll reciprocate the feelings you have for her." Liam blushed. Jasmine had caught his eye the day He had been in a group with her for a science project. She hadn't looked at him of course because Finn Hudson had been in that same group, but Finn Hudson hadn't been paying attention to her. He had been paying attention to R that was sitting a few tables away.

"I'm not hurting her." He stated simply.

"You're not going to."

"Jamie, Liam." Jesse said walking in.

"Jesse hi!" Jamie said like a love sick puppy.

"Are you working on the plan?" Jesse asked ignoring Jamie.

"Yes, what about you?" Liam asked.

"I've got Diana, not giving her the elixir is working, everyone else is getting the right elixir except for Rachel." Jesse smirked

"Fantastic!" Jamie screeched.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She stealthily made her way into the court yard were he usually was sitting these days.

"Finn?" She voiced startling him.

"Hey." It was always the same.

"Diana told me that she kissed you." She took a sit beside him as he looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"She told me it didn't mean anything and that I should just talk you and stop being mad. Which by the way I have no reason too, I'm not even mad I mean we aren't dating it really doesn't matter." She rambled

"We could be." He whispered hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"What?" Well shit

"Maybe- I uh- we could um date." he said trailing off. Rachel shocked from the words that had just come out of his mouth froze.

"Rachel?"

"um I don't know."

"I really really like you Rach, and maybe we can be something special. I think maybe I'm even in lo- love with you." He looked at her making sure she wasn't going to run away.

"I think maybe I love you too." A smile took over his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know how but whenever we're together I feel this connection and when our hands brush against each other a shock goes through my body and I feel out of this world." she looked at Finn The smile still on his face.

"I feel the same way." He leaned in and captures her lips with his. She opened her mouth taking a deep breath and letting his tongue slip in between her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance making Rachel moan and end up sitting on top of Finn. Grinding against him, her hips rocking against his making the shock she usually feels break into electricity going throughout her body giving her adrenaline she could feel her hair Flaming and her eyes get hot.

She felt Finns hands roaming her body, slight moans escaping his lips as her hips rocked against his hard member. Finns hand got higher an she could feel it going to her hair. She quickly pulled away.

"You'll burn your hand." She said frantically. Breath heavy.

"My hands already in your hair." Finn said Rachel jumped off his lap and examined his hand.

"H-how?"

"We're meant to be, you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. Diana explained." Rachel smiled leaning into Finn and kissing him again.

"Its never happened with anyone before."

"What hasn't?"

"When I'm making out with someone. My hair never flames."

"You make out with other people?" Finn said frowning.

"When I was single, I didn't even know you."

"When you were single? Did you just make yourself my girlfriend?" He said a smug smile on his face, his dimples clearly showing.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Finn reached out grabbing her by the hips making her sit on him.

"Yes, I've wanted to be your boyfriend since- I can't even remember." Rachel smiled looking into Finn's blue eyes- wait what?

"Finn your eyes are blue." Finn frowned lifting Rachel off him and taking her hand. Walking towards a mirror. He examined himself closing and opening his eyes to see if they would turn back.

"What happened?" He turned to Rachel he just shrugged.

"We'll just have to talk to Shelby. Come on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine walked down the hall quickly not wanting to be late for her next class. Everything was finally back to normal. Diana and Rachel were friends and Rachel and Finn were dating. Kurt had still been gone most of the time. To busy with Blaine. They still had to meet this guy, Shelby was her normal self being a mom and all and Jesse was being weird. Jasmine had decided to watch him a bit closer. She ran into the class room not looking at the teacher glaring at her and sitting at the only seat available. Next to that kid Liam. She had to admit he was pretty cute. She sent a small smile his way an he returned it just as fast.

"Jasmine where's your friend Rachel?" the teacher asked. Oh god she was in a mood.

"Rachel's sick today." Lie. Rachel was trying to figure out why Finns eyes had turned blue.

"Well Ms Jasmine, mind explaining why you're late?"

"My locker's on the other side of the school and I had to get my textbook."

"Why couldn't you use your super speed?" Jasmine blanked. What?

"What?" Her heart was Out of control and she hoped the people around her couldn't here it.

"I said, you could've borrowed this one." Ms Fehres said holding a science textbook up.

"o-oh sorry I forgot." She exhaled and looked around the classroom just in time to see Liam's sister Jamie with a small smirk on her face and Liam glaring at her. She wishes she could read minds at the moment.

"psst." She turns around and looks at Liam.

"You don't want to read minds. It's annoying." He grins and turns back to his work.

"What? How do yo- wait you can read minds? Was that you? You screwing with my head?" Her voice rises a bit but come on, this guy is messing with her.

"No, that was my sister Jamie over there." Stupid girl.

"Well tell her to stop before I make her head explode." Jasmine gave a sickly sweet smile and turned to her own work. Jasmine knew she shouldn't of said that but they needed to know who they were dealing with, her mom needed to know about other powerful people too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Shelby said his eyes turned blue because he was overly excited?" Santana laughed

"Shut up. His eyes will turn blue when he's mad or has a rush of adrenaline like mine turn red and yours and Jasmine's turn black."

Rachel walked along beside Santana making her way over to the Football field where they were watching Finn practice.

"Why are we here? If coach Sue sees me she'll make me practice."

"Finn's almost done then we can go." Rachel stated looking at her boyfriend in the number five jersey throwing the ball over to Noah.

Santana looked at Rachel, examining her face. She really liked him didn't she? Why? Why did Finn have to show up? She hates him for taking the only good thing in her life. Boy was she glad Rachel couldn't read her thoughts. Thank god for the elixir.

"He's so cute." Rachel signed. No you are. Santana thought to herself.

"Ew, gross love." Santana said making Rachel giggle.

"Have you seen Jasmine and that boy?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, that Liam kid? He's hot." Santana couldn't believe Jasmoo could get a guy like that.

"He is. His muscles. Really really hot."

"Don't let Finn here you." Santana looked at Finn who apparently had already heard.

"Oh. Well your boyfriends glaring at you, which you can't really see because of the helmet."

"I love you Finn!" Rachel yelled. Making Finn smile and Santana cringe. Ew

"Rachel? Santana?" They both snapped there heads back looking at a masked man. Santana stood up in seconds Rachel on her tail.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry." The man said before stabbing Rachel with a needle on her neck. Rachel fell to her knees. The man rapped his arms around her legs and ran. Santana finally out of her shocked state yelled for Finn who was immediately following her as they followed the man.

"Stop him!" Finn yelled. Running at high speed they blocked the man from moving any further Finn throwing water at the man. The man stopped and threw Rachel on the gravel running away.

"Rachel." Finn said running over to her side.

"It's okay, I can move again. I'm fine." She said hugging Finn.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"Someone with no balls." Jasmine said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

"I was with Liam." Jasmine sighed.

"Oooh!" Rachel squeaked clinging to Jasmine's arm.

"Liam? That guy you said had the muscles and was soo hot?" Finn said in a mocking tone.

"Don't be jealous." Rachel said brushing him off and talking to Jasmine.

"Finn?" Santana said

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Santana said seriously.

"about what?"

"Ra- the guy just now." She hoped he didn't notice the slip up.

"Sure." Finn said picking up his helmet that he had lost during The chase. He was pretty sure Santana didn't want to talk about the guy. He wanted to talk about his relationship with Rachel.

**I know short but I've been feeling way off this week, personal problems and all. The little meetings and talks between characters are very important so just keep that in mind.**

**Danilovesglee**


	7. Suspicions

**Sorry fo r taking so long to update! I tried yesterday but it wouldn't let me! Hahaha.**

**So Jasmine's real! you can follow her at Livefanfiction2 and then click on the link that will lead you to her main account, because I forget her username. She's super flawless and awsome to talk to but umm she's my lover so I'll beat you if you try and steal her. Lol Jk. WELL! enjoy. This chapter is a filler next chapter shit gets real! k bye.**

Santana looked around the room avoiding Finn's eyes that were peering at her. 'Santana, talk.' she heard in her head.

"Do you really love Rachel?" She asks still avoiding her eyes.

"Yes I do." He lifted one eyebrow eyeing her. She knew she had to continue.

"Would you still love her if you weren't "tethered" by special power crap?" She walked closer to Finn.

"Yes, Santana I've liked her before I knew about all this."

"You can't take her away from me." Finn's face turned into confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you can't be with her." Santana replied with an almost timid voice.

"You can't tell me what to do." Finn move closer to her.

"She was mine first." Santana's eyes turned black.

"Yours? Rachel isn't something to own." Finn paused the realization coming to his head. "You're in love with her." he stated simply. Santana's eyes turned back to the brown they were, moving away from Finn.

"What? No." She denied it. But she knew Finn had caught on.

"You know she's into guy right?"

"Stay away from her."

"I love her." Finn moved away quickly as Santana threw a knife his way.

"Calm down San!" She really didn't need to throw knifes at him.

"Why! Why can't she love me back?" Finn walked over to her enveloping her in a hug.

"Because you're a girl." Finn murdered Santana pushed him away.

"It's not fair! You come in here and take her away!" She slumped on the couch burying her face in her hands.

"She's still your friend Santana. You have to get over this."

"I can't! Finn, I love her."

"I know that. But you can't be."

Just then Diana walked in.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully

"Back from the "Wish I could fuck Finn against a wall" club?" Santana Said pushing passed Diana and rushing out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Diana asked.

"Don't think I can say."

"Oh, well are you ready for training?" Finn nods quickly and speeds off to the training room leaving Diana to walk on her own.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liam walked towards the school flowers in his sweaty hands.

"I can do this" He whispered to himself. He could sense her. Her strong, powerful, determined attitude. He loved how happy and carefree she could be, how she would do anything for her friends and people she loved even if they didn't deserve it, drop whatever she was doing for them. But at the same time she didn't take anyone's bullshit, especially Santana's. He arrived at her locker and waited for her to enter the hall. He took a deep breath rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants. He heard her getting closer her footsteps small almost shy. She came into view her brown hair in a tight ponytail, sawing side to side. She sees him and smiles speeding up her steps.

"Hey!" She says cheerfully eyeing the flowers in his hand.

"These are for you." He nervously hands the flowers to her. She takes them happily and sniffs them.

"This is really sweet of you." Why does she have to be so cute.

"So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I know we really don't know each other but I really like you and I would love to-"

"Liam." she said putting her hand on his arm sending a shiver through his body. " I'll go out with you, but I really need to go they're calling me and when Kurt doesn't get his way he's pretty much a brat, I'll give you my number in class." She said checking the hall for anyone, seeing that they were the only ones there she sped off in the opposite direction she had come from. As soon as she was gone a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Great job brother." Jamie said handing him the elixir he was supposed to give Jasmine later.

"Jamie, are you sure about this? Jesse doesn't give anything to get on purpose.

"We need her tether with Rachel to be weak. Our plan last week didn't work Because Finntacular, Satan and Jasmine were all around."

"You're still in love with Finn?"Liam asks.

"What? He's hot, but Jesse's mine." She says hooking her arm around her brothers as they start to walk.

"You'll see. We'll soon have our powers."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Finn!" Rachel yelled rushing to him as he slipped into the hot water.

"I'm fine." He said drying off immediately with Rachel's help.

"Any burns?" She inspects him and doesn't find anything.

"No. Just- Rachel I'm fine." He walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." Yeah Santana being in love with his girlfriend was really bugging him.

"You can tell me."

"I don't think I can say anything about this." She glared at him, dizziness over taking her making her sway. Finn stood up and held her, making sure she didn't fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" He ask worriedly

"Just uh- dizzy." Its been happening a lot, but she wont let him take her to Shelby.

"Rachel, we need to tell Shelby about this."

"No, I'm fine. I have to go work with Kurt on something." She started walking away but he caught up to her.

"You told me yesterday that you were meeting up with Puck for your project. What's going on?"

"It's the same feeling."

"What?"

"The same feeling that I got when Diana took my powers away or froze them."

"That's not good, we have to talk to Shelby." He took her arm and led her towards Shelby's office.

"Finn I'll b-ow!" She yelled out collapsing on the floor. "Finn! Oh god it hurts!"

"Its okay Rachel, Shelby!" He didn't know what else to say to her as she gripped her head in her hands tears streaming down her face. The door slammed open revealing Shelby and Jesse.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelby's usual passive attitude was replaced with sheer Panic.

"I don't know, she-she just collapsed." Finn said also in a panicky voice.

"We need to give her mouth to mouth!" Jesse suggested moving closer to Rachel.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she glared at Jesse.

"I CAN BREATHE JESSE!" Her loud voice startling all of them, her eyes had gone red but what was strange was that her hair wasn't flaming.

"Rach, your hair." He said softly. Rachel took her hair in her hand and looked at it.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, the question directed at Shelby.

"I don't know honey but we'll figure it out come on." Finn helped her up and they followed Shelby into the room leaving Jesse behind.

Jesse pulled out his phone, dialled a number and spoke into the receiver as soon as he heard her rough "hello".

"It's working, her powers are fading."

"Good job curly haired clown." Her voice said before hanging up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jamie?"

"Yes?" Jamie answered peering into the dark room.

"Tell Liam to commence the "wooing" now." She said

"He has lady."

"Fantastic, let's get this show on the road and get us some hobbit!" She laughed evilly.

"You mean get my full powers back?" Jamie asked wondering what She had planned for Rachel.

"That too."

"Diana!" Jasmine yelled running across the parking lot trying to catch up with Diana while trying not to run into any students.

"Jazzy, did you hear?"

"You mean about Rachel?" Jasmine said tears threatening to spill.

"Why are you crying? Kurt said she got better." Diana took Jasmine's hand.

"Jasmine tell me." She demanded

"I-it got worst D, they took her in to examine and she collapsed again and won't wake up." Jasmine was shacking, Rachel was her best friend and sister this was affecting her more than she could admit.

"Oh god, Okay we have to go now. How's Finn holding up? Does Santana know?"

"Yeah she does, she's freaking out I asked her to help me find you but she said she needed to be with Rachel. I don't know about Finn, knowing him he might be on his breaking point." Jasmine explained as Diana directed her to her car.

"She'll be okay she's Rachel." Diana looked pensive for a moment.

"Do you think what I did is what's causing her to have these massive headaches?"

"D, don't blame this on yourself, what's happening to her is different." Jasmine paused "Maybe some side affect to the powers."

"Then wouldn't it be happening to you? Or Santana and Kurt? Finn?" She asked plopping into the car and starting the ignition.

"I'll ask my mo about everything later."

"Hey? Didn't you have a date with Liam?"

"Yeah but I told him we had to do it some other time."

"Do it?" Diana smirked at Jasmine making her smile.

"Shut up! You are so dirty minded." Jasmine smacked her not hiding her smile.

"Okay well let's hope Rachel wakes up tonight so you can go on your date."

"That's not the only reason I want her to wake up."

"I know Jazzy sassy, no need to kill me."

They drove off in the direction of the headquarters not noticing Jamie and Liam following them.

**Danilovesglee**


	8. Hidden secrets

**Hidden secrets**

"How is she?" Jasmine said walking into the room with two cups of water one for Finn and another for herself.

"She's the same as before."

"Where's Diana?" Jasmine sat down next to Finn handing him the cup.

"She went out to try and calm Santana." Finn wasn't dealing well without Rachel.

"Finn she'll be okay." Finn looked right at Jasmine his eyes blue making Jasmine go into defence mode her own eyes turning black.

"You don't know that! There's something wrong with her Jasmine. We don't know what and for all we know she could be dy-dying." Finn yelled at her.

"Don't say that." Jasmine's eyes turned their normal brown colour as she calmed down.

"I need her to wake up." His voice shook as he gripped her hand tighter.

"We all do." At that moment Jesse stormed into the room.

"Alright everyone out, Shelby said you need training." Finn stood up and if it was possible his eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"Get out. I'm not leaving her, tell Shelby that." Jesse pinned Finn against the door grabbing him by the neck. Finn yelped in pain as his hands gripped Jesse's arms trying to pry them away from his neck.

"Don't get smart with me kid, I have authority over you, do what I just told you to do."

"Jesse stop!" Jasmine yelled seeing Finn scream in pain.

"I can't leave her. Let go." This time Finn's eyes almost turned black as Jesse went flying across the room. Jasmine looked amazed and she felt like she would start laughing at any second.

"Fine." Jesse stood up took a look at Finn's shocked face and smiled.

"You won't leave? I'll do it in front of you." He took out a needle and gently injected the liquid into Rachel.

"What was that?" Finn growled.

"Something to heal her with asshole."

"You wouldn't have wanted us to leave if it's just something to make her better with."

"I just don't think we all need to see what happens." Jasmine looked at Jesse then sighed.

"You're so immature Jesse. You just wanted alone time with her." Jesse walked over to the door pressing the buttons for it to open and walked out ignoring Jasmine.

"I hate him." Finn said sitting.

"You have no idea."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jasmine wait up!" Liam yelled.

"What's up?" Jasmine asked not really paying attention.

"We have to schedule a date."

"Oh god Liam! I'm so sorry, it's just all that's been going on with Rachel- I forgot."

"Has she woken up?" Liam felt extremely guilty.

"No, everyone's on edge. Kurt is so upset he has worn the same outfit twice this week." Liam laughed at her last comment causing Jasmine to giggle.

"Well we can wait for Rachel to wake up if you want?"

"No it's fine, I could really use a distraction."

"Cool so what time do I pick you up?" Jasmine tensed.

"Uh, how about we meet at the Lima bean and we go from there?" Liam smiled softly and nodded.

"Cool, I'll se you later then." She said hopping off to her next class.

"Finally Lamb!" Jamie said coming in his direction.

"Don't call me Lamb." He snapped walking away from her.

"Hey!" she yelled walking to catch up with him. "I called Diamond and she's on her way, the plans finally working!"

"Who names their kid Diamond? I don't care about the plan!" Jamie gasped.

"How can you not?" she screeched. "This is the most important thing ever Liam! We'll finally get our powers back!"

"I don't want to hurt people!"

"You're not going too." Liam stopped walking and spun around.

"Yes WE are! When Jasmine finds out about me? That will hurt her. More importantly is the fact that Jasmine and Rachel will die when their powers are taken away which in return will end up literally killing Finn and making Santana go into a state of depression. That's hurting people."

"It's what we've wanted since the beginning. For mom and dad remember? For them." Jamie looked at her brother his eyes red.

"For mom and dad." Liam said walking away.

"That was a close one." Jamie whispered to herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Finn, Diana, Jasmine! She's awake! She's awake!" Kurt said running into Shelby's office.

Finn was the first one out of the room speeding off.

"Finally!" Jasmine said walking along with Diana. They walked in he room seeing Finn talking to her a huge grin on his face with Kurt watching the exchange. Santana was on her other side holding her hand.

"Guys really, I'm fine." Rachel said voice hoarse.

"You've been out for almost two days." Diana smiled.

"I feel gross, I need to shower." Rachel quickly stood up.

"Lay down." Finn barked

Rachel looked surprised but obeyed.

"Calm down Finn." Jasmine snapped.

"I'm sorry." He said looking guilty.

"Hey." Rachel placed a hand on his arm. "I understand."

"I'm just worried." He sat down and Rachel looked at him with adoration.

"Baby I'm okay, I feel perfect." Santana's face scrunched up at the pet name.

"I can't lose you." Rachel smiled warmly.

"You won't, I promise."

Finn leaned in slowly connecting their lips. Rachel sighed at the jolts of electricity going through her body and Finn takes that as a sign to slip his tongue in. Santana notices the battle for dominance that's going on and storms out of the room. Going unnoticed by the two making out.

"Alright enough tonsil hockey, we have Shiz to do." Jasmine says. Diana nudges her and says.

"It's funny how you swear but don't."

"Mom just doesn't like it when I swear so I'm used to not swearing."

"What "Shiz" do we have to do?" Rachel asks.

"I have a date."

"With Liam!"

"Yes!" Rachel stood up again earning a glare from Finn.

"He's hot." Diana said.

"He's mine." Jasmine said jokingly.

"Yeah D, Jasmine's being possessive already."

"I was kidding." Rachel clung onto Finn's chest as they all laughed at Jasmine.

"I hate you all." Jasmine stormed out yelling a squeaky "Kidding" but not going back.

"I have to get caught up on school." Finn gave her another glare earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Stop! It's not like I'm going to move endlessly, Finn honestly I feel fine."

"I know, I just worry." she leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I'll be fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pretty lady." Liam's voice came from behind her, his hand extended in front of her holding a single red rose. She carefully takes it from his hand and sniffs it then puts it down beside her napkin on the table.

"You and your flowers."

"Impressions are everything. Well Princess Jasmine, where do we Go from here?" Jasmine smiled at The pet name.

"Cheesy, I don't know. Do you have anything planned?"

"I kind of do." He smiled and held his hand out for her. She takes it and he pulls her up pulling her closer to his side.

"Tell me?" Jasmine questions.

Liam shakes his head as he leads her to his car opening the door for her and helping her in, once she's settled he walks over to his side and starts the car in the direction of his secret place. Once Liam parks the car he jogs to open Jasmine's door helping her out of the car and walking over to the opening.

"What is this place?" She asks quietly.

"I usually come here to think. I feel safe here away from all the super powers and stuff."

"Yeah, all that stuff gets to me too." it was beautiful, trees that went on forever the flowers all different kinds of colours and sizes, the blue sky filled with clouds the colour of marshmallows. She could almost see everything sparkling in the sun.

"it's beautiful." She sighs.

"Like you." Jasmine looks at him surprised and blushes.

"You're too cute for your own good." It's Liam's turn to blush and he looks down.

"Do you want food?" he says holding out his hand that's pointing at a picnic basket under a tree.

"Uh yeah, sure." Jasmine walked over to the picnic blanket and smoothed down her white sundress sitting down legs to the side, she didn't want to flash him.

Liam handed her a cup which he poured some apple juice into it. He smiled gently then opened his mouth to speak but went back to digging through the basket.

"What?" Jasmine asked already nervous.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Liam smiled.

"You look uncomfortable in that dress."

"That's not a question." She said grinning.

"Well my question is why are you wearing it if you're uncomfortable?"

"Are you trying to get me out of my dress?" Jasmine gasped sarcastically.

"Wha- no I no." Liam stuttered

"I'm kidding! I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans girl." She took a small sip of her apple juice and looked at Liam's amused face.

"Why didn't you wear that?"

"Rachel and Diana said I had to look nice."

"Rachel?" Liam asked frown on his face.

"I didn't tell you! She's finally awake. Which is a good thing Finn was about to die."

"That's good! I'm happy she's awake." That wasn't a lie. He was relieved that Rachel was awake.

"Me too, can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Go ahead"

"She's my sister." For Liam that wasn't something new. But pretending not to know wasn't so easy.

"Whoa. Does she know?" He asked and maybe that wasn't the right question to ask.

"No, but I'll tell her soon." she nodded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea." he smiles gently opening a small container full of grapes.

"Clichés?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm not good at the whole "date" thing." he said nervously.

"I'm joking around! You need to chill." she took a grape from the container and threw it at his face standing up and running away.

"That's not fair Jasmine! You have super speed!" Liam yelled after her running but not as fast as her.

"You snooze you lose!" her voice came from somewhere around him.

"I wasn't even snoozing!" he hears her giggle as she appears in front of him.

"I like you." He says leaning into her.

"I like you too." she can feel Liam's breath on her face and when he's close enough to her lips she quickly turns her head, his lips colliding with her cheek.

"Hey." Liam says quietly.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

Time passes by quickly and soon Jasmine is being dropped off at Rachel's house where Santana's car is parked right along side Diana's.

X-x-x-x-x-

"How was it!" Diana and Rachel shriek. Santana still singing on the bed filing her nails.

Jasmine plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"He's so cute and sweet and guys? Is it bad that I want to push him up against a wall and ra- never mind." Rachel sat beside her taking her hand and toying with her fingers.

"I know what that feels like." she eyed the bed spread.

"With Finn?" Jasmine asked. Both Santana and Diana looking down at the floor.

"Yes, we have this connection. I can't explain it but I feel totally safe with him, like if I lose him I think I might die." Jasmine smiled at Rachel.

"You guys were written in the stars, you will always be tog-" Jasmine stopped short and sat up from the bed up abruptly, everyone freezing.

"It came from downstairs." Diana said moving to the door

"It can't be my dads, they're in Seattle." Rachel spoke up.

"San, you stay here with Rach and Di and I will go downstairs."

Santana nodded as the two girls left slowly.

Diana turned on the light with Jasmine beside her and took a pen from the table holding it out in front of her.

"What are you going to do draw in him?" Jasmine smiled still looking around.

"Hush Jasmine." Jasmine looked at the floor where a bowl of fruit had been dropped.

"How can it fall? It was in the middle of the table." Diana paused and then both Jasmine and her looked up in the direction of the stairs and back at each other.

"Rachel." They both quickly ran up and burst into the room finding it empty and the window open.


	9. Attacks

_**A/N **_**I am so so sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy and out of town. But now I'm back and I hope to have the next chapter up by next week. At least I didn't make you wait a year. I fixed "A whole lot of maybe's" up a bit so I re- posted it and JTL will be up soon too. Thank you for everyone who's sticking with me! I alway's forget to thank you all. haha. so thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. **

Her head hurt like hell. She blinked back tears that were appearing I her eyes because of the pain. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The room was pitch black no windows and only one door with no handle. No way out. The room only had a small couch, a table and another chair. She put her arms under her to try and spring up which didn't work. Her only other choice was just standing up like a normal person. Once she did she saw a figure slumped on the couch. She made her way over slowly and quietly only to see that it was Santana.

Rachel shook Santana to try and wake her. She opened her eyes, blinked them for a bit then stood up.

"Where are we?" Santana asked a trace of panic in her voice.

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"This room is fucking empty." Santana said looking around.

"There's nothing to help get us out."

Rachel sat back down and concentrated really hard to try and get her powers back, or at least a trace of them to let her know that she hadn't gone mortal. Not that that would be a horrible thing.

"San?" Rachel asked her voice making Santana weak at the knees.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"We're going to get out of here right?" Santana looked at Rachel and gave her best friend a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you'll see our friends will find us."

"Finn will be worried by now, I can sense it. I don't know how but we have this connection and if something happens to m-me I hope Finn can move on." Santana's smile dropped and she sat down next to Rachel.

"You love him and he loves you, that's the only connection." Rachel looked at Santana. No emotion on her face.

"It's different." She said before standing up and sliding down the wall opposite to the door. Burying her face in her arms.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Five hours later and they were still stuck in the small cement room. Rachel's negative talk was starting to get on Santana's nerves and Santana's ability to ignore Rachel's pleads for the gun, were starting to rub her the wrong way. She was on the verge of snapping on her best friend and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"But Santana! If you give me the gun then I can try and shoot the door open." Rachel said stomping her foot.

"How? There's no door knob."

"Yeah but I've been concentrating and I can get a bit of my powers back for a little while. That plus the gun is enough to get us out of here.

"No." Santana snapped

"Santana pass me the fucking gun."

"No can do babe." Santana sat down on the black leather couch and inspected her nails.

"I hate you!" Rachel yelled pacing the stone coloured room.

"We can't do anything Rach! You were hit in the head and your powers magically disappeared and I'm being defective!" Rachel sighed and sat down beside her friend.

"If only Jasmine were here."

"Oh shut up about Jasmine."

"You're just jealous that her powers are stronger than yours! It was true Jasmine's powers could do anything even get them out of the tiny cement room they were stuck in without lifting a finger.

"Well maybe I am! Where's Finn anyways? He claims to love you."

"He does! I bet you he's looking for me right along side with Diana." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, I bet you he's enjoying the way Diana is rocking his world." Santana snapped back.

"Shut up San! Diana is my friend she would never do that to me, Finn wouldn't either!" Why was Santana being this way?

"She was part of the "I want to bang Finn Hudson club" before she became your friend so"

"Can you just accept that me and Finn are in love and stop pretending to not love him?" Rachel practically yelled and stood up crossing the room.

"What? Me in love with Frankenteen? Ha! You're kidding." Santana had to keep her cool if not she was going to expose everything she had made a mission to keep hidden,

"whatever Rachel lets just find a way to get out of here." Rachel eyed her with suspicion but gave in.

"Agreed. Hey? Do you still have that weird device thing Kurt gave you?" She began digging in her purse while Santana took the communication device out of her hair. Kurt apparently had been working on new weapons and not spending all his time with Blaine.

"Here." Santana handed over the device and Rachel hooked it up to her dead cell phone.

"If we concentrate hard enough we might be able to get the little power we have left and turn my cell on while getting reception from this 'thing' and communicating with the alliance." Santana nodded and then began to work. Finally the phone lit up and Rachel furiously Dialled the headquarters number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered. Diana.

"Di! We need help!"

"Is that Rachel?" questioned the voice that belonged to Finn.

"Yes! Ok Rachel we are tracking you right now." Diana spoke.

"Finally!" Rachel put the phone on the miniature table and sat down.

"Are you guys hurt? Finn's worried voice asked.

"No baby we are fine."

"Good, I was so worried."

"I love you." Rachel said and Santana's insides churned.

"I love you too."

"Ew." Diana and Santana said in sync.

"Ok, the location won't appear so I'm going to have to crack some codes and investigate. As soon as I get everything I'll send Finn, Jasmine and Kurt."

"Thank you Diana." Rachel said

"No pro-" the phone turned off and there was banging on the door.

"Shit" Santana said as she stood up and sat on the couch again.

"Ladies." The familiar voice said stepping into the room. His face was covered.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked voice firm.

"You'll know soon, once I get what I need. I brought you guys some juice and some carrots. Sorry all I could find" The girl said putting the stuff down and walking out, shutting the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Santana asked standing up and inspecting the carrots. "Don't eat these, they're not real. They look like pills."

"Carrot pills? I don't know but I recognize the voice."

"Something to poison us with? I recognize it too."

"I don't know what this is. But I'm pretty sure they're trying to kill us."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finn paced the room as Diana and Kurt typed furiously on the computer trying to figure out where they were keeping Rachel and Santana. Jasmine had her arm stretched out and resting on Finn's back trying to calm him down.

"Finn they're probably just sitting on the dirty floor being bored, they're fine."

"You don't understand! I have this feeling. Right in my heart and whenever Rachel's hurt or in danger I feel it and it's not good." He explained not stopping his pacing.

"What do you feel now?" Jesse asked walking into the room.

"What're you doing here?" Jasmine asked getting up.

"I just came here to tell you that Rachel's fine. Just not for long."

Finn charged for Jesse but before he could get to him Jesse disappeared. The only trace that he had been there was the familiar aroma of elixir. Finn snapped his head back to Diana and Kurt barking out his first command.

"Diana I need that location fast!"

**A/N Its a short chapter, I know but its something. Like I said the next chapter will be updated by next week. Follow me on Twitter Danilovesglee and let me know if you read my fics and I'll follow back too if you ask! Thank you.**

**Dani**


End file.
